first holiday
by hyukjae86
Summary: fanfic drabble tentang liburan pertama Eunhyuk kemaren. cerita tentang pertama kali nya mereka bertemu / Just Drabble / YAOI/ HaeHyuk


**FIRST HOLIDAY**

 **By**

 **Hyukjae86**

 **Yolanda Polarise**

 **•**

 **Typo, drabble, YAOI**

 **•**

 **XXX**

 **•**

Pemuda bersuarai hitam itu kembali mengambil cermin yang ada disebelahnya. Menatap dirinya dibalik cermin itu. Apakah wajahnya tidak terlihat aneh, ia sudah memakai sedikit make up agar terlihat lebih manis. Ia juga memakai topi untuk menutupi rambutnya yang masih pendek.

"Kau sudah cantik Hyuk"

"Hyung..."

Pria yang baru saja mengucapkan kata'cantik' itu langsung tertawa saat namja itu mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Hyung.."

"Hmm..."

"Apa dia tahu kalau aku libur?" Tanya Eunhyuk ragu.

"Tidak" Jawab pria yang berstatus sebagai manajer dari Super Junior itu.

Eunhyuk tersenyum lega.

Hari ini pertama kalinya Eunhyuk mendapatkan libur. Meski hanya tiga hari, Eunhyuk sangat senang. Ia akan memanfaatkan sebaik-baiknya liburannya ini.

Hal pertama yang ingin ia lakukan adalah bertemu dengan namja yang sangat sangat dirindukannya. Kekasihnya.

Sudah 100 hari ia tak melihat kekasihnya itu. Terakhir ia hanya mendapatkan surat dari nya yang hanya berisi satu kalimat yaitu "Aku merindukanmu". Meski hanya satu kalimat, namun efek nya sangat berpengaruh bagi Eunhyuk. Ia tersenyum tanpa henti selama tiga hari, sampai-sampai teman-teman di militernya menatapnya aneh. Eunhyuk tak memperdulikannya, yang jelas ia senang kekeasihnya itu merindukannya dan ia juga merindukan namja itu. Namja yang sudah 10 tahun ini menemani hari-harinya.

Eunhyuk mengambil iphone miliknya. Eunhyuk mengetik beberapa pesan kepada keluarga nya jika ia datang terlambat. Memberitahu mereka bahwa ia akan ke camp nya Donghae.

Eunhyuk memegang dadanya yang berdetak cepat, kenapa ia segugup ini. Bahkan ini lebih gugup dibandingkan saat namja itu pertama kalinya mengatakan bahwa ia harus menjadi kekasihnya.

Yups... Donghae adalah namja yang seenaknya. Dulu ia bahkan tak menanyakan bagaimana perasaan Eunhyuk pada dirinya. Yang ia katakan adalah "Mulai hari ini kau adalah kekasihku" dan berbonuskan kecupan ringan dibibir Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk tersenyum sendiri saat mengingat kejadian 10 tahun yang lalu itu. Ia dulu begitu bodohnya saat menganggukan kepala sebagai jawaban atas pernyataan Donghae waktu itu. Namanya 'Cinta" memang tidak bisa dibohongi.

Eunhyuk kembali berkutat pada iphone ditangannya. Jari nya menyentuh file galery, Eunhyuk menatap beberapa foto dirinya dan juga namja itu. Tangannya pun terhenti pada foto terakhir mereka. Malam terakhir Eunhyuk sebelum menjalani wajib militernya. Foto yang menampilkan senyum mereka berdua, foto yang diambil dikamar Eunhyuk itu menggambarkan mereka berdua yang tiduran diatas ranjang Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk kembali mengingat kata-kata Donghae pada malam itu. kata-kata yang membuatnya menjatuhkan air mata pada malam itu.

•

 **Flashback**

 **"Heii.."**

 **Eunhyuk terpekik saat suara Donghae tiba-tiba berbisik ditelinganya.**

 ** _Kapan namja ini masuk?_**

 **Donghae menarik hoodie yang Eunhyuk pakai sehingga rambut nya pun terlihat.**

 **"Yakk" Teriak Eunhyuk marah.**

 **Eunhyuk kembali menutup kepalanya dengan hoodie itu. Eunhyuk masih merasa aneh dengan rambut barunya.**

 **Dan Donghae sekali lagi membuka penutup kepala itu.**

 **"Donghae! " Ucap Eunhyuk kesal.**

 **"Kau cantik"**

 **"Berhenti berbohong Lee Donghae"**

 **"Kau tetap cantik dengan apapun yang kau pakai, dengan rambut itu pun kau tetap terlihat cantik bagiku"**

 **Pipi Eunhyuk langsung merona saat mendengar kata-kata dari Donghae.**

 **"Bahkan kau akan lebih cantik lagi jika tak memakai apapun ditubuhmu"**

 **"Yakk!"**

 **"AWW" pekik Donghae saat mendapatkan pukulan sayang dikepalanya.**

 **Eunhyuk kembali berkutat merapikan tasnya untuk dibawanya besok. Ia tak memperdulikan Donghae yang ada dibelakangnya.**

 **"Yakk! Apa yang kau lakukan? Turunkan aku Donghae" Teriak Eunhyuk saat tiba-tiba Donghae menggendongnya.**

 **Donghae membaringkannya diatas ranjang Eunhyuk. dan Donghae pun ikut berbaring diranjang yang tak terlalu besar itu.**

 **Donghae segera memeluk Eunhyuk sebelum namja itu meronta dan turun dari ranjang tersebut.**

 **"Donghae.. lepaskan" Ucap Eunhyuk.**

 **"Ssstt.. biarkan seperti ini Hyuk" Bisik Donghae.**

 **Donghae membenamkan wajahnya dilekukan leher Eunhyuk, menghirup aroma tubuh namja manis ini. Eunhyuk pun terdiam, dan membalas pelukan Donghae ditubuhnya.**

 **"Entah aku bisa atau tidak tanpa dirimu? Baru sebentar saja aku sudah merindukanmu" bisik Donghae lagi.**

 **"Nado" Jawab Eunhyuk.**

 **Donghae tersenyum mendengar jawaban jujur dari Eunhyuk.**

 **Donghae mengecup lekukan leher Eunhyuk beberapa kali membuat Eunhyuk melepaskan pelukannya. Saat pelukan itupun terlepas, Donghae langsung mengecup bibirnya.**

 **Eunhyuk pun membalas kecupan Donghae dibibirnya.**

 **Donghae menjauhkan wajah mereka, lalu kedua tangannya mengekung wajah Eunhyuk. mengusap surai yang terpotong pendek itu.**

 **"Hyuk.."**

 **"Hmm..."**

 **"Dengarkan aku baik-baik"**

 **Eunhyuk mengerjapkan matanya bingung saat tatapan Donghae berubah menjadi serius.**

 **"saat aku keluar dari militer, aku akan melamarmu. Aku janji" Ucap Donghae.**

 **Eunhyuk terdiam mendengar ucapan Donghae. Matanya menatap kedalam mata sendu Donghae. tak ada kebohongan dalam tatapan itu.**

 **Chup**

 **Eunhyuk mengecup bibir Donghae.**

 **"Awas saja kalau kau bohong, aku akan membunuhmu" Ucap Eunhyuk membuat Donghae tersenyum mendengarnya.**

 **"Aku janji sayang"**

 **Dan janji itupun diakhiri dengan ciuman mereka dimalam itu.**

•

"Kita sudah sampai"

Eunhyuk langsung tersadar dari lamunannya saat sang manajer membukakan pintu untuknya.

Ia masukkan kembali iphone miliknya kedalam saku jaketnya. Eunhyuk pun melangkah mengikuti sang manajer yang berada didepannya.

Eunhyuk merapat kan jaketnya saat angin menerpa tubuhnya, udara saat ini sungguh dingin.

Langkah mereka pun terhenti disebuah kantor informasi yang terletak dibagian depan camp ini.

"Selamat siang, ada yang bisa dibantu?" Sapa petugas yang menjaga dikantor itu.

"kami ingin menemui Lee Donghae"

"Tunggu sebentar, akan kami panggilkan" Jawab sang petugas informasi itu.

•

"Donghae"

Namja yang bernama lengkap Lee Donghae itupun mengangkat kedua tangannya saat dirinya dipanggil.

Namja yang memanggilnya itu pun segera menghampiri dirinya.

"Ada yang berkunjung untukmu" Ucap Namja itu.

"Ne, gomawo" Ujar Donghae seraya membungkukkan badannya.

Donghae pun melangkah menuju kantor informasi dimana biasa tempat para pengunjung yang ingin bertemu mereka di camp ini.

Sepanjang jalan Donghae berfikir mungkin Eomma nya yang berkunjung, sebab sudah seminggu ini Eomma nya tidak berkunjung kesini.

Langkahnya pun semakin dekat dengan kantor itu. dari jauh tampak terlihat sang manajer yang sedang menatapnya.

"Hyung" Teriak Donghae sambil melambaikan tangannya ke sang manajer.

Donghae pun semakin mempercepat langkahnya.

"Hyung" Sapa Donghae saat sudah berada di depan manajer nya itu.

Donghae memeluk sang manajer dan tak menyadari jika seseorang berdiri disampingnya.

"Hae.." Panggil seseorang di balik punggung Donghae.

Seketika Donghae membeku ditempatnya saat mendengar panggilan itu. Suara yang sangat ia kenal.

Donghae langsung membalikan tubuhnya untuk memastikan bahwa pendengarannya benar, ia tak salah mendengar.

"Haii.." Sapa orang itu dengan gummy smile.

Donghae masih terdiam menatap namja manis yang berdiri tiga meter dihadapannya. Wajah namja manis itu tampak gugup saat Donghae masih diam saja ditempatnya.

"Haii? Apa hanya itu sapaan untuk kekasihmu ini?" Ujar Donghae yang menatap namja manis itu.

Tangannya pun terbuka, berharap sang kekasih datang dan memeluknya.

"Pabbo" Ujar namja manis itu sebelum menenggelamkan tubuhnya dipelukan Donghae.

"Bogoshippo Hyuk" Ucap Donghae sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Nado"

•

"Apa ini kamarmu?" tanya Eunhyuk saat Donghae membukakan pintu sebuah kamar yang cukup besar.

"Ne" Jawab Donghae sambil menggiring Eunhyuk ke ranjang miliknya.

Setelah acara peluk-pelukkan diruang informasi, Donghae pun membawa Eunhyuk berkeliling camp militernya. Dan berakhir lah mereka dikamar Donghae yang berisikan sepuluh orang dalam kamar tersebut.

"Tempatmu lebih bagus dibandingkan tempatku" Ucap Eunhyuk sambil memeluk guling yang berada diatas ranjang Donghae.

"Ditempatku tidak memakai ranjang seperti ini, tapi memakai kasur lipat" Ucap Eunhyuk lagi.

"Mwo? Kasur lipat? Apa mereka ada yang memelukmu saat kau tertidur?"

Pukk

"Aww..Appo Hyukkie" Donghae mengusap kepalanya saat mendapati hadiah timpukan guling dari Eunhyuk.

"Apa hanya itu dipikiranmu" Ujar Eunhyuk kesal.

"Tapi kan aku benar, bisa saja mereka memelukmu atau memegangmu saat kau tidur" Ucap Donghae protes.

Eunhyuk berdecak kesal, malas menjawab ucapan Donghae yang tak pernah berubah. Kapan namja nya ini bisa sedikit dewasa. Bisa-bisa nya ia cemburu hanya karena dicamp Eunhyuk memakai kasur lipat.

Eunhyuk membaringkan tubuhnya di atas kasur Donghae. Ia memeluk guling namja itu. Aroma tubuh Donghae sangat terasa dikasur ini. Eunhyuk pun memejamkan matanya.

"Hyuk"

"Hmm.."

"Kita sudah 100 hari tidak berciuman, kau tidak merindukan ciumanku" terdengar suara Donghae yang seperti anak kecil yang tengah merajuk kepada ibunya.

"Lalu?"

"Kau tidak ingin menciumku?" Tanya Donghae.

 _Tentu saja ingin_

Eunhyuk pun membuka kedua matanya. Saat matanya terbuka, Donghae sudah berada tepat didepan matanya. Menatapnya dengan senyuman dan sedikit seringai kecil dibibir tipis itu. jarak mereka sangat dekat, bahkan Eunhyuk dapat merasakan hembusan nafas Donghae yang menerpa wajahnya.

"Kurasa kau sangat merindukan ciumanku" Bisik Donghae sebelum memulai aksinya.

Chup

Bibir keduanya pun bertemu. Ciuman yang awalnya kecupan-kecupan manis berubah menjadi lumatan-lumatan kasar. Keduanya saling memagut, melampiaskan semua kerinduan mereka.

Eunhyuk mengalungkan lengannya dileher Donghae saat lidah Donghae berhasil masuk kedalam mulutnya. Eunhyuk mengerang dibawah kungkungan tubuh Donghae.

Donghae pun menjauhkan bibirnya saat Eunhyuk memukul dadanya. Nafas mereka beradu saat ciuman panas itu terlepas. Kedua nya tersenyum saat pandangan mereka bertemu lalu bibir keduanya pun bertemu kembali menciptakan sebuah pagutan panas.

 _Ronde kedua_

 **END**

 **Epilog**

Eunhyuk menatap sedih pada bibirnya yang membengkak akibat ulah Donghae dikamar nya tadi. Matanya menatap tajam ke Donghae yang tengah mengobrol bersama manajer mereka.

 _Dasar mesum_

Eunhyuk pun memakai masker hitam diwajahnya untuk menutupi bibirnya yang membengkak itu.

Eunhyuk melangkah mendekati Donghae dan sang manajer. Mereka kini berada dikadai coffee didekat camp Donghae.

"Kenapa kau memakai masker?" Tanya Donghae.

Eunhyuk berdengus kesal.

"Ini semua karena kau" Ucap Eunhyuk ketus.

Donghae pun tertawa mendengar jawaban sang kekasih.

Eunhyuk duduk disamping Donghae, ia pun mengeluarkan iphone miliknya.

"Kalian tidak ingin menyapa penggemar?" Tanya Sang manajer.

Keduanya saling menatap. Eunhyuk mendekatkan duduknya agar lebih dekat dengan Donghae. tangannya pun menyentuh aplikasi camera di iphone nya.

keduanya pun berpose didepan camera dengan tanda V di jari mereka.

 **END**

Ini cuma ff hasil khayalan gw tentang mereka. Seneng banget waktu Eunhyuk upload foto mereka di instagram. Apalagi itu kan libur pertamanya dan dia langsung ke camp Donghae. seneng bangeeet.

Jadi dapet ide deh bikin ff kayak ginian.

Gomawo yang udah mau baca ff ini.

Jangan lupa comment or review ne.


End file.
